Operation Majestic 1989
Operation Majestic 1989 is a 48 page document that concerns "Project Aquarius" and indicates the existence of Majestic 12. The documents were made available on the world wide web in PDFOperation Majestic 1989 in PDF c. September 2017. Its authenticity has largely been disputed by the UFO community, however Stanton Friedman is believed to be one of the few who maintain the integrity of the documents.Gaia, New Documents Add To The Majestic-12 Conspiracy, by: Gaia Staff, Sept. 25th, 2017 Last UFO document in the DIA The Operation Majestic 1989 document is the last DIA document to discuss intelligence on the UFO phenomenon to come out of the , ending with Lieutenant General . Towards the end of Soyster's term as Director of the DIA, in the late summer of 1991, a major breach of intelligence had threatened to occur.Exposure of US involvement in the UFO phenomenon may have been brewing during Soyster's term as Director of the DIA since May 1989—when Bob Lazar first went public about some Area 51 housing extraterrestrial technology. So that in September, a civilian named was appointed as acting Director until his soon-to-be replacement. Nagy was the first civilian ever to be placed in this position of Director of US Defense intelligence.Wikipedia, Naggy's replacement came two months later with LTG , Jr., USAF.DIA.mil, History: Former Directors of DIA The will have you believe that the reason for changes in the DIA management was for "improved management". They also indicate that "reevaluation of the intelligence" was as a result of the end of the with the . Interestingly, the Soviet collapse is dated to have officially happened on 26 December 1991, when the USSR itself was voted out of existence by the Supreme Soviet, following the . So what really happened in the summer of 1991, that turned the DIA upside down? The answer might lie in the Admiral Wilson memo 2002. VADM is quoted saying on page 10—11 of the Wilson memo: ::“years ago in the past,“years ago in the past,” —which is suspected to be the summer of 1991 (about 11 years prior to Wilson's remarks in 2002) an audit investigation led to "them", and it wasn't supposed to—it nearly outed "them" ! A battle, a nasty back 'n forth between them and the investigator and his Pentagon chief ensued—like a tug of war for program transparency…It is suspected that was the one who was seeking program transparency in 1991 at the end of his term, threatening to blow the lid on the UFO phenomenon by exposing key members through a program audit. However, Soyster is immediately replaced by a civilian named , who served as a temporary stand-in as Director of US Defense intelligence—until appropriately dismissed.[ Wilson, p. 10 ] ::“they told me—money was the issue—their hiding out became the other issue.p. 10 Some kind of threat was leveled to blow the lid off them so they backed down and let the investigator in to complete his job. They work very hard to keep program hidden. After the episode, a formal agreement was struck with Pentagon people (SAPOC) to prevent this in the future—didn't want a repeat. Special criteria were established in agreement. A special circumstance that must meet rigorous access criteria set by contractor committee. personnel are to gain access unless they met the criteria}}—to be administered by contractor committee… irregardless of the tickets and position USG personnel possessed. Literally their way or the highway.p. 11 ::“They operate without official oversight or any justification—politically dangerous place to be!” p. 11 Who are they? ::Wilson (TW) says:Because of the Soyster affair, VADM was met with resistance (c. 2000/1). Wilson was dismayed by their “exploiting my regulatory authority as Deputy Director DIA/Assistant Joint Chief of Staff J-2” they “called themselves "the watch committee," or gate keepers” p. 10 ;Notes Key events * The Operation Majestic documents are dated 01 January 1989 (Documents leaked in mid-year 2017) * Area 51 is first exposed to the American public in May 1989 by Bob Lazar * LTG threatens to go public with the UFO phenomenon in late summer of 1991. * Soyster is replaced as DIA Director by a first ever civilian (serving as temporary fill-in) in Sept 1991. * The goes through "improved management" and "reevaluation of the intelligence"; then brings LTG , Jr., USAF in November 1991. * France decides to present the COMETA study in 1999 with Leslie Kean reporting in 2000; freaking out key USG personnel.Boston Globe, UFO theorists gain support abroad, but repression at home; The COMETA Report, by Leslie Kean, 5/21/2000 * VADM , USN, DIA director (1999-2002) attempts an internal investigation in the UFO phenomenon, but is met with resistance (Wilson memo 2002 leaked in mid-year 2019). References Category:UFO documents Category:Ufology